


Shower for Two?

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1_million_words, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio finishes a renovation and it turnes out maybe it's a shower for two?<br/>sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293205">Needing to Forget</a></p><p>1MW 100 drabble/icon challenge prompt: outdoor shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower for Two?

Horatio had been on vacation for the past week and still had another week to go on his forced vacation. He'd finished the odd last job he'd planned to do on the house, completely redoing the outdoor shower. New cedar boards covered the concrete pit that drained away from the house into the sandy soil. A new lower shower to just rinse off feet had a strong powerful stream and the upper shower had a new rain fall showerhead to rinse off and warm up if need be because once upon a time when he first bought the cottage and gutted it, he'd insisted he have hot water outside since for while it had been his only shower until he'd finished his bathroom. A new glass block wall now shielded the shower from anyone trespassing on his private beach, but it was otherwise left open except for the bench installed part way across the one open side.

He was hot and the day was almost over so he decided to put his new shower to use. He reached over and turned up the radio slightly, enjoying the southern rock that was playing. Stripping off his clothes, he dropped them in a pile and stepped under the water. Warm water cascaded down over his head and he sighed. This was exactly what he'd envisioned when he planned this shower. Warm sun beat down on his back as the water rinsed away the grime from the day. The grapefruit scented body wash wasn't as offensive as he thought it would be when he'd grabbed it at the market. Letting the water pour down over his neck and shoulders, he sighed as tight sore muscles eased under the heat. 

As much as he didn't want to he shut the water off and turned to grab the towel he laid over a nearby chair. After all what did it matter if the towel was with in arms reach or five feet away, he was alone and the beach was private.

Only, as he soon discovered when he looked up, he wasn't alone. There lounging on a chair, towel draped across his leg, was the blond man he'd had one night of fabulous sex with. Trip.

“The grapefruit is nice but I prefer Old Spice on you.”

“You do, do you?” 

“I do.”

Horatio stood watching as the blond stood and walked toward him, the towel held loosely in his fingers. When he was within a foot, Horatio took the offered towel and dropped it on the bench, reaching out for the blond and pulling him close for a kiss. “What brings you here?” He asked when he pulled back.

“Got tired of hoping to run into you and decided to just come looking for you hoping I'd get lucky.”

“More ways than one,” Horatio laughed.

“That too.”

“One condition,” Horatio was going to up the ante.

“And that is?”

“Stay for breakfast. I make a mean omelet.”

“If I remember correctly, there were a few other things we talked about doing and never go around to. And now there is this shower I might want to try out as well.”

“Might mean you staying for more than breakfast,” Horatio commented, wondering where this was going to go.

“That works for me.”

Reaching out to bring Trip closer again, he smiled against the blond’s lips. “Works for me too,” he agreed before claiming them in a deep kiss.


End file.
